Definition
by Cinnamon Pyromaniac
Summary: College Fic. My first try at something this smutty so please let me know what you think:


"What?" She feigned innocence with a sincere expression. Jack glanced from the road to her face several times. He couldn't believe she'd said what she'd just said. But he knew she said it and he gave her an incredulous expression. It was a balmy eighty degrees on a Sunday afternoon and Jack had just picked his…Sam from her dorm and was taking her to meet some of his friends for a barbecue.

On his way over he'd been wrestling with the idea of how he should introduce her. They'd been dating for a month now and after a particularly wild post-midterm party about a week ago, they'd gone back to his apartment and had drunken, giggling sex. They'd done it again three days later. He didn't think "friend" was the best way to describe her.

Then again, he'd gotten the impression that he was more of a stress reliever or a distraction for her than a potential boyfriend and this was fueled by his own insecurities. Girls like her didn't date guys like him. She was the smartest person on campus, everyone knew, and let's face it he wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree. Besides, she had her own little genius society that he could never be a part of and seemed only to pay any attention to him in her spare time.

He had been trying to think of a definition for their relationship that would not seem too possessive but would also let her know that he was interested in having as much of her as he could get, when she had leaned over with a sly mile and whispered something in his ear that left him stunned…and frankly, a little "stiff".

He came to a stoplight and as they waited for it to turn green, his eyes wandered down to her lap and up again to her face. The hem of her little blue sun dress had hiked up when she sat down and now exposed quite a bit of smooth, supple thigh. As his eyes traveled up her body they noticed - along with another part of his body - the low neckline, the tiny little straps, and the way the dress tightened around her chest as she inhaled. It wasn't the kind of dress girls usually wore bras with (he'd undressed enough of them to know), but hadn't been prepared for this.

"You're really not wearing any panties?" he scanned her face for any signs that she might be pulling his leg.

She couldn't keep a straight face anymore and started to giggle. Sam didn't have much experience playing the sultry vixen and was amazed at how the absence of one tiny scrap of fabric that he couldn't see even if it were there could drive him so crazy. Between his glances at her body - when he found it absolutely necessary to look at the road he was driving on - Sam glanced down at his lap and saw just how crazy she was driving him.

She continued focusing on him, observing the way his eyes continuously stole quick peeks at her legs, the way his fingers drummed restlessly on the steering wheel when they stopped at the next light, the way he shifted in his seat trying to make his "situation" more comfortable. Smiling, she decided that she was brazen enough to take the vixen act as far as he would let her.

"Pull in here." She pointed to a large, abandoned parking lot in front of a building that once housed a grocery store.

"There, pull over." she indicated a spot on the side of the building, which was far enough away from the street that it didn't arouse any suspicion.

Jack silently obeyed, wondering what the hell was going on. As soon as he switched the engine off, Sam escaped from he seatbelt and launched herself into his lap, straddling his hips. She surprised herself with how well she'd pulled that off. Jack was speechless. He didn't move. She examined his face for several seconds trying to gage his reaction and finally determined that the temporary paralysis was caused by pure shock. Was shock good? She didn't know and her doubtful expression caused jack to emerge from his trance. He looked at her, suddenly unsure of herself, and gave himself an internal smack on the forehead. He had the girl of his dreams straddling him in an empty parking lot with no panties on and he couldn't move! Immediately regaining control of his senses, he leaned in and let his lips merge with hers.

Jack's hands traveled down her back, kneading her round, taut ass as they went. They reached the hem of her dress and slid up the outside of her thighs, taking the soft cotton with them. Sam could feel her juices tricking, undeterred, from her core down the inside of her leg and groaned as Jacked trailed kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and over the cleavage the low neckline exposed. Sam's hands were busy undoing the zipper and button of Jack's pants and slipped inside the waistband of his boxers as he hissed at the new, welcome contact. He bucked his hips into her hand. She was glad he was rearing to go because her pussy already coveted the feeing of his dick inside her so much that it ached. Freeing the impressive erection from his boxers, Sam started to move her hips toward its already dewy head. But Jack's hands held her firmly in place. He knew how much her clit would be craving his attention right now and decided that he would let it wait a bit longer.

Keeping one hand on her hip, he moved the other to cup her breast through the soft fabric. Samantha sighed at the intense sensation and responded by dropping her shoulders so that the spaghetti straps slid off. Jack slipped a finger into the bodice of her dress and pulled it down revealing her round, perfect breast, pink nipples already erect and begging for his lips. He was only too happy to comply. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over one taut bud and flicked the either with his tongue before taking it eagerly into his mouth, reveling in the passionate moans he elicited from her.

Sam ceased the rhythmic caress on his dick in the hope that it would entice him to finally stop teasing and fuck her. But she had underestimated his resolve and when he didn't give in to her silent coaxing, she reached down toward her pussy in an attempt to sate her own hunger. Releasing her breasts, Jack quickly seized both her wrists. When he saw the look of frustration and desire on her face, he decided to give in.

He freed her hands and moved one of his up the inside of her thigh. He could feel her juices seeping from her pussy and he reached her wet folds stroking her clit with his middle finger. Sam couldn't stand it anymore. She quickly positioned her hips and impaled herself on his rigid dick.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she threw her head back, enjoying the stretch he provided for her. Instantly, she began to ride him, screaming and moaning louder than she had dared in her dorm room or his apartment, where the walls were too thin to allow her this kind of freedom. Jack had never seen her like this before, so wanton and uninhibited. His hips were bucking uncontrollably in time with her thrusts and with the image of her breast bobbing up and down in front of his face, he was beginning to lose control. She could feel her orgasm building from deep within her core and rode faster, taking his hand and encouraging him to rub small circles onto her clit. She came hard, fisting her hands in his hair, screaming into his shoulder. She was almost positive she could be heard from the street. After a few more deep, hard thrusts, Jack came groaning her name into her neck.

They were both panting heavily and Jack reached down to the side of the seat, pulling the lever that sent the back of the seat down. They lay there for a while, with him under her, still inside her, stroking her hair and the smooth glowing skin of her shoulders, her arms, her back. Then realization struck him.

"Sam." He whispered into her hair.

"Hmm?" she replied drowsily.

"We forgot something." He waited for her body to stiffen at the realization. It didn't.

"What?"

"Umm…protection... You have that rule, remember?" he asked, recalling that even in an inebriated state, she still remembered to make him use a condom the first time. Sam chuckled.

"That's okay, sweetie, I'm on birth control...besides, the rule doesn't apply to boyfriends."


End file.
